Descuido
by CCPHyuga
Summary: "Estoy embarazada, Jellal"— es lo único que debe decirle. Sin embargo, no es nada fácil. Porque admite que teme su reacción. Y admite que hubiera deseado que aquel pequeño descuido no hubiera traído tal consecuencia. / One-shot [JellalxErza] AU.


**Hola!**

**He vuelto con un one-shot Jerza que hace un buen tiempito quería escribir. Es la primera vez que escribo un AU de esta pareja, así que, si me tiran tomates al final, lo comprenderé u.u Es algo atrevido al comienzo, así que se los advierto, por las dudas!**

**Espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Descuido.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

— Je…llal…

Él se muerde el labio inferior.

Verla y sentirla erguirse tan sensualmente bajo él, no le causa más que profundo placer. Y sus cuerpos vuelven a chocar de manera brusca entre sí. Y un estremecimiento invade sus entrañas.

— Erza…

Ella aún se encuentra dentro de su más vil fantasía, pero presiente que él también está llegando. Clava sus uñas en la amplia espalda masculina, de modo que así él se alterara aún más. Y, en efecto, lo disfrutó como nunca antes.

El sexo con Erza siempre le resulta al principio dulce, pero luego salvaje y muy bueno, quizás **_demasiado_** bueno.

Y eso que tampoco es como si lo han hecho incontables veces. **_No_**. Son alrededor de cinco o seis con ésta, las veces en que ellos rompieron las reglas para sucumbir ante el fuego de la pasión. Mismo, en el colegio.

Inclusive, pareciera como si el hambre que se tiene el uno del otro, aumentara cada vez con más rapidez. Calando hondo dentro de su ser. Impidiéndoles recuperar la compostura, una vez que la han perdido.

Juntos, han tocado el **_cielo_**. Una vez más.

Y de pronto, él recuerda que, por más de que siempre está contento de ser el único que puede hacerlo con la Presidenta – la mujer más codiciada del instituto –, no siempre los vestuarios masculinos son los mejores lugares para darse cariño. Y menos si lo acaban de hacer sin protección alguna. Él lo sabe, y aquello lo preocupa.

— Erza…— la llama él algo preocupado, mientras ella termina de abrocharse la camisa.

— ¿Sí?

— Nosotros no…usamos…— tragó grueso.

Ciertamente, resulta un poco difícil hablar de eso cuando ni siquiera son pareja. Cuando simplemente optan por devorarse cada vez que tienen la oportunidad, y luego no pasa nada. Cuando no pueden ser más que amigos, porque les importa demasiado lo que la gente pueda pensar.

Y Erza le sonríe, de la forma en que sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Sus aventuras con el vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil, son mucho más divertidas cuando existe esa adrenalina de saber que en cualquier momento alguien puede ingresar allí y atraparlos con las manos en la masa. Y, además, observar al tan correcto Fernandes preocupado por asuntos como ése, simplemente no tiene precio.

— No te preocupes. Yo me estoy cuidando.

Porque Erza Scarlet no es de esas chicas que se meten con cualquier chico, y ni siquiera se cuidan. No. Ella sólo es de Jellal, y, aunque él no esté enterado de ello, siempre lo sería. Pero tampoco se descuidaría demasiado. Después de todo, el saltarse sin querer un día, y no tomar una de esas pastillas, no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? Porque ella lo repuso al día siguiente, con dos dosis.

Nada malo puede pasar.

**x**

**x**

**x**

— ¿Cómo rayos pudiste no-cuidarte?

La rubia va y viene en aquella habitación, con los nervios consumiéndola por dentro, mientras espera ansiosamente a su amiga que, ciertamente, lleva como dos horas dentro del tocador que posee en su departamento.

— Llevas casi dos meses teniendo relaciones con Jellal, y me vienes ahora con el cuentito ése de que olvidaste **_una_**. Eso es muy, muy, muy estúpido, Erza. Y se oye aún más, viniendo de alguien como tú.

— _Tú-no-opines…—_ responde la chica desde dentro del sanitario—. _Natsu y tú—_

— Sí, sí, lo sé… Me lo has dicho mil veces.

Lucy la interrumpe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ni que Erza fuera la más **_santa_** del colegio para estar reclamándole asuntos como ése. Después de todo, no es ella precisamente quien está preocupada porque el **_empleado del mes_** no aparece hace más de seis semanas.

Es consciente de que ella y su novio también toman miles de riesgos al hacerlo, incluso en lugares públicos – como en la biblioteca del colegio –, pero ellos siempre usan protección. O, al menos, **_ella_** sí la usa. Y, siendo ella muy inteligente y una gran amiga, siempre aconsejó a Titania que también lo hiciera.

Pero, quién pensaría que esta última fuera tan terca y no cumpliría algo tan simple como tomar todos los días una puta pastilla. Y, encima, es a la misma hora. Todo como para no olvidarse. Pero **_no_**. Erza es **_tan_** especial, y siempre piensa primero en otras cosas, antes que en las consecuencias que pueden traer todas las locuras que últimamente realiza.

— Lucy…— habla la pelirroja, cuando por fin sale del baño, con el rostro lleno de preocupación—. Todo listo…

— ¿Y?— inquiere la de ojos chocolates, mientras la ansiedad se acrecienta en su ser.

— No lo sé… Dímelo tú…— responde la otra, al tiempo que tiende el pequeño aparatito a su amiga—. No sé si pueda soportarlo… Ni siquiera quiero mirar…

Heartfilia asiente, y traga grueso. Toma el objeto entre sus manos, y lo observa con detenimiento. Scarlet cruza los dedos con fuerza, mientras cierra sus ojos. Y escucha atentamente.

— Erza.

Eleva la mirada, llena de intriga. Lucy asiente con el ceño fruncido, y le entrega otra vez el bendito aparatito.

La de cabellos escarlata suspira. Los ojos empiezan a empañársele, y termina cayendo arrodillada en el frío piso de la habitación. Se cubre el rostro con impotencia. Ya no es la misma. Ya nunca más lo sería.

Erza Scarlet. La Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes. La chica más culta y cercana a la excelencia de todo el Instituto. La que nunca rompe las reglas, y termina siendo el modelo a seguir de la mayoría de las alumnas. Ella misma… ¿está llorando?

Difícil de creer, ¿no? Al menos para quien no la conoce bien, sí.

— Ya…

Lucy la reconforta con aquel sentido abrazo, y le cede sus hombros para que pueda desahogarse sobre ellos. No sabe qué decir. No tiene las palabras de aliento adecuadas que se necesitan para ese tipo de situaciones. Se siente un fracaso como mejor amiga.

Aunque, desde la perspectiva de la Scarlet, ni siquiera si Lucy la hubiera aconsejado como toda una magister en psicología, tampoco hubiera sido suficiente para disipar por completo la enorme preocupación que en estos momentos se instaló en su ser. El miedo la invade… La duda la hace llorar aún con más desconsuelo.

Y se presiona tanto sobre los hombros de la rubia, que teme llegar a lastimarla. Y trata de calmarse, mientras la incertidumbre crece en ella, mientras algo le oprime el pecho, mientras sostiene cada vez con más fuerza aquella prueba de embarazo que, claramente, denota las **_dos rayitas_** marcadas.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_"Tengo algo importante que decirte. A la hora de la salida. En la heladería de aquí a la vuelta"_

La nota que ella le tiende inesperadamente en la clase de Biología, hace que se sienta confundido. _Quizás es algo sobre el Consejo_— se arriesga a adivinar. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, le dice que no se trata de eso. Y la curiosidad en él se hace aún más evidente, cuando, mientras el profesor Macao parlotea algo sobre virus y bacterias, cada dos minutos, gira el rostro para sonreírle a quien había garabateado esa solicitud.

Aquello sólo logra atravesarla aún más.

Las horas pasan y, rápidamente, se encuentran ya caminando por las transitadas calles que rodean a su instituto. El silencio incómodo reina entre ellos un par de minutos, hasta que por fin llegan al lugar de encuentro.

Como si él adivinara que ella no hablaría de inmediato, atina a pedir dos helados, mientras se ubican en uno de los banquitos del lugar. Pide uno de chocolate para él, y otro de fresa para, porque sabe que ella ama ese sabor.

— Erza…— habla él con serenidad externa, porque en el fondo le preocupa la actitud de la chica.

Que ella observase el helado derretirse rápidamente en sus manos, sin darle siquiera un bocado, le resulta bastante raro, pues ella lo suele terminar en cuestión de segundos. Ella lo observa con cierta angustia, lo cual sólo lo desconcierta aún más.

— Y-yo…

Titubea. Ridículamente.

Y ¿cómo no? Si los nervios la carcomen por dentro.

_"Estoy embarazada"—_ es lo único que debe decirle. Corto y conciso.

Pero, ¡Mierda que no es fácil! No. Nada fácil. Y la situación sólo empeora si lo tiene observándola como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Oh, dios. No está preparada para nada de eso. Lo sabe. Y eso sólo la aterra.

Lo admite: teme cómo pueda reaccionar.

Lleva una semana ignorándolo porque no quería enfrentarse a esa mirada inescrutable que siempre mantiene sobre ella, cuando decide apenas abrir la boca. ¡Joder! Se siente acabada, ¿qué rayos pueden hacer unos jóvenes de apenas diecisiete años – a punto de terminar el colegio – con un bebé que está por venir?

Por más de que Lucy ya logró convencerla de que un bebé no es nada que pueda arruinarte la vida, no está segura de cómo lo tome él, Jellal, el padre del pequeño ser que crece en su vientre.

— ¿Sí?

Él la observa con suma atención, haciendo que las piernas le tiemblen. Traga grueso.

— E-es muy importante… No creo que…— oh, lo que faltaba. Ahora no es capaz de hablar sin titubear de manera estúpida—. Puede que…que no te agrade…

Jellal la observa confundido.

Ella suspira, y, al fin, se arma de valor. Sea lo que sea que opinara él, ella ya se ha decidido. Cuidaría de esa criatura costara lo que costara, y, si él no llegara a estar dispuesto a ayudarla, de daría igual. Bueno, no igual. Pero aun así, no se permitiría retroceder.

— Lo siento, Jellal…— dice con la voz quebrándosele. Después de todo, nunca uno es lo suficientemente fuerte ante todo. Siempre hay algo que nos supera—. Nos equivocamos… Yo me…equivoqué… No…debimos…

El de cabellos azules observa sumamente sorprendido las lágrimas que empiezan a resbalar por las mejillas de la chica que lo traía loco. Una opresión aparece en su pecho con el simple hecho de verla llorar.

Y piensa que lo que ella está a punto de decirle, podría ser el temor que siempre tuvo:

_—"Ya no te quiero"_

— Estoy embarazada.

Él parpadea un par de veces, tratando de procesar correctamente todas las ideas que pasan por su mente en ese mismo momento. Quiere cerciorarse de que realmente escuchó lo segundo, y no lo primero:

— ¿Qué…has dicho?

— Que vas a ser papá…

Suspira aliviado, al oír esas palabras, mientras esboza una ligera sonrisa. Ella realmente no había dejado de quererlo. Después de todo, ellos… Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, una vez que capta **_realmente_** lo que ella le acababa de decir. _Papá_. Sería… ¿Papá?

Oh…mierda.

—…

**x**

**x**

**x**

_— Anciano, anciano…— habla un pequeño niño de cabellos divinamente azules, al tiempo que corretea con alegría hacia un fornido hombre de cabellos ya blancos, debido a la edad._

_— ¿Qué sucede, Jellal?— menciona el adulto._

_— ¿Cómo llegué a la Torre del Paraíso?— inquiere el infante, refiriéndose al enorme orfanato en el que vive desde que tiene memoria. El mayor le sonríe con paciencia, y se anima a explicar:_

_— Verás, hay veces en que los padres de algunos niños tienen otras misiones en la vida, por eso, dejan sus hijos, a cargo de personas que puedan cuidarlos y quererlos tanto como ellos…— le sonríe, mientras le acaricia la cabeza—. Tú llegaste siendo muy pequeño. Casi al nacer…_

_— Ya veo…— el niño sonríe también, sintiendo el enorme cariño que expele aquel que es como su padre—. Cuando yo sea grande, y si tengo una misión, dejaré también a mi hijo con usted, anciano…— murmuró—. ¡Usted es muy bueno cuidando niños!_

_El anciano suelta una risa baja._

_— Está bien… Pero, para tener hijos, debes ser mayor… Y muy responsable… Y si es posible cuidarlos por ti mismo…_

_— ¡Sí, lo sé!— exclama el pequeño Jellal de apenas seis años—. Por eso voy a ser grande y esperar para comprar esos bloques…_

_— ¿Bloques?— indaga el mayor, algo confundido._

_— ¡Sí, los bloques para hacer bebés!— aclara el niño—. Los bebés se construyen con bloques, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Ultear me dijo que ella escuchó que en realidad la cigüeña no es la que trae los bebés! Por eso pensé en los bloques…_

_— Eh, sí, sí. Bloques…_

**x**

**x**

**x**

Ya está lo suficientemente lastimada, así que, ante el silencio del muchacho, Erza Scarlet no hace más que ponerse de pie, y comenzar a marcharse, casi corriendo, hacia su departamento.

Lo dijo. Le dijo que serían padres. Y él, ni una sola palabra.

¿Podía restarle tanta importancia?

Quizás Jellal en realidad no es de los pocos chicos tiernos, buenos y sinceros que se preocupan de verdad por los sentimientos de los demás, y que no buscan sólo el cuerpo en las chicas, que cuando aman, lo hacen de verdad. Quizás ella sólo tuvo una fallida visión de lo que es él como persona.

De verdad pensó que era así. De verdad se llegó a sentir la mujer más querida del mundo cuando él le hacía el amor como si su vida dependiese de ello. Incluso hace unos instantes no perdía las esperanzas de que la posible reacción de él fuera positiva.

Las lágrimas nuevamente no dejan de caer de sus ojos, y, mientras intenta secarlas con el dorso de su mano, sólo desea poder retroceder el tiempo. A esa época en la que aún no tenían nada ella y Jellal. Cuando podían verse a la cara sin sentir vergüenza ni nada más que lujuria.

Suspira, cuando, de pronto, siente que alguien la sujeta del brazo, impidiendo así que siguiera huyendo. Voltea el rostro. Lo _ve_.

Ve a Jellal allí, con la cabeza gacha, y los ojos ocultos tras su flequillo. Respirando agitadamente, al igual que ella, quizás debido a la corrida realizada recientemente. Ella se sorprende, y queda estática en su posición, esperando alguna otra reacción en él.

— Erza… L-lo siento…— murmura por fin, causándole a ella un espasmo en la boca del estómago—. De verdad… Lo siento mucho…

— ¿Jellal, tú—

No es capaz de completar su frase, ya que él la estirajea casi de manera brusca, y se aferra a su pecho. Ella queda nuevamente estática, debido a la sorpresa. Él respira acompasadamente, hundiendo cada vez más el rostro entre sus pechos, aspirando su delicioso aroma tan femenino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, eleva la mirada, haciendo que sus ojos chispeantes se encuentren con intensidad. Ella frunce el ceño, en señal de confusión. Él sonríe ladinamente, causándole un pinchazo agudo en el corazón.

— Gracias, Erza. Muchas gracias…— susurra mientras la toma de la cintura, y acerca más sus rostros.

Las lágrimas traicioneras vuelven a brotar de los orbes femeninos. Ella también sonríe.

— Jellal… En un descuido… esto…

— Tranquila…— interrumpe con suavidad—. Aún no estoy preparado para esto… Pero, ¿a quién le importa?— menciona con voz aterciopelada—. Quizás somos demasiado jóvenes, pero… ¡qué importa! Haré lo que sea por tu felicidad… Y la de nuestro hijo…

Y con ese dulce y duradero **_beso,_** parecieron callar todos los conflictos que quisieron surgir frente a ellos, y no prosperaron.

Porque ella lo comprende: Fue un descuido, pero deben aprender a sobrellevar las consecuencias juntos. Y no puede ser tan malo después de todo.

Y él también: **_ama_** a Erza, y no dejará de hacerlo. Ahora, los bebés no se construyen con bloques, pero él hará que el suyo esté rodeado de innumerables **_bloques_** de amor y protección.

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**!Aye, Sir!**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia, crítica, palabra de aliento, dedicación de música (?, ya saben qué hace. Reviews, bienvenidos!**

**Jellal de niño *0* Lo del orfanato, quería aclarar que Ultear era igual de pequeña que Jellal. Lo de los bloques, se lo volví a robar a mi sobrinito de cinco años. El loquillo le preguntó eso a mi hermana, y la pobre no sabía qué decirle u.u Yo siempre estoy allí para reírme de ese tipo de situaciones XDD (gran hermana menor).**

**En fin, gracias por molestarse en leer esta alborotada idea que me surgió. ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto! Viva el Jerza!**

**Besotes, y un Jellal bien sexy para quienes siempre me leen. XD**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
